Scott and Malia
'''The friendship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Werecoyote Malia Tate. Scott and Malia first met in early Season 3B, when Scott and Stiles helped save Malia from being killed by her father in coyote form and helped her change back into her human form for the first time in eight years. After Malia spent some time in Eichen House learning to adapt to human life again, she immediately went to the McCall House after she was discharged to help give him the information she had in order to save Stiles from the Nogitsune. After the Nogitsune's defeat, Malia officially joined the McCall Pack, and developed close relationships with all of its members, including Scott. She was shown to change for the better due to Scott's influence, leading her to become more empathetic and compassionate and less likely to use violence against others or kill them unless it is absolutely necessary. When it was revealed that Scott and Stiles had hid the fact that Malia's biological father was Peter Hale, Scott and Malia were briefly estranged, but eventually reconciled. She proved her loyalty to Scott during the battle at La Iglesia when she attacked Peter upon learning that he intended to kill Scott and somehow steal his Alpha powers. Scott and Malia's friendship remained strong through the first half of Season 5, but due to Theo Raeken's manipulations, the stress of their battle with the Dread Doctors, and Malia's growing desire to kill her biological mother (an act that went against the McCall Pack's unofficial "Code," which discourages killing anyone unless there is no other choice), the Desert Wolf caused them to become estranged once more. However, when Malia ultimately decided to give up her opportunity to kill her mother in favor of saving Alan Deaton from the Beast of Gevaudan, the self-loathing she felt about her intention to kill the Desert Wolf faded and allowed her to once again reconcile with Scott. The two worked together with the rest of the pack through the rest of the season, which included rescuing Lydia from Eichen House, identifying the Beast, and defeating the Desert Wolf without killing her. Scott and Malia are also known as Scalia or Scolia by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= Scott and Stiles learn Malia's story while helping Sheriff Stilinski investigate the accident that killed her mother and sister. Later, Scott finds a werecoyote in the woods and recognizes that it is a transformed Malia. (Anchors) Scott uses his Alpha abilities and roar to force Malia to become human again and is returned to Mr. Tate. (More Bad Than Good) Off-screen, Malia arrives in Beacon Hills and gives Scott the sword and photo she and Stiles found at Eichen House. (The Fox and the Wolf) She enrolls at Beacon Hills High School and Scott shows her how to "flick out" her claws while in human form. (The Divine Move) |-|Season 4= Malia travels to Mexico with Scott. (The Dark Moon) Malia meets Peter Hale and fights Berserkers with Scott. (117) Malia tells Scott about her conversations with Peter and is incapacitated by a sonic weapon at a school bonfire. (Perishable) Malia rides to Mexico with Peter to save Scott. He tries to manipulate her into killing. She sees what a monster her biological father truly is when he goes after Scott. She tries to stop him but he punches her. (Smoke and Mirrors) |-|Season 5A= When Scott is in trouble, Malia is coming to help him. Malia anxiously waits for email confirmation that she passed summer school. When she got in, Scott seems very proud for her. (Creatures of the Night) Scott ask Malia to save Tracy Stewart. When Malia is at the point to kill her, she saved her. (Dreamcatchers) Malia rescues Scott from "The Pathologist" at the hospital. (Required Reading) Malia helps Scott look for Liam and Hayden after they are taken by the Dread Doctors. (Ouroboros) |-|Season 5B= Scott calls Malia to help him and Stiles saving Sheriff Stilinski. Malia tells Scott that she and Stiles "kinda broke up." Together the trio track Noah Patrick in hopes of curing Sheriff Stilinski. Malia and Scott wants to fight the Doctors but are saved by Chris Argent. (The Last Chimera) Scott visit Malia at her house. Malia refuses to help Scott with another chimera. Scott tells her that she is the only one that he have left. Malia says that she's gonna do something what Scott won't like. (Damnatio Memoriae) Malia saved Alan Deaton and brings him at the Animal Clinic. When Scott appears and huggs Deaton, he looks proudly to Malia. (The Sword and the Spirit) When Scott roars, Malia's eyes got blue and got more power. (Amplification) She and Braeden saved Scott and fight the The Beast of Gevaudan. (Maid of Gevaudan) Scott gave Stiles Belasko's claws for Malia so she can take her mother's power. (Apotheosis) Trivia *Malia is very loyal to Scott, to the point where she was even willing to battle her own biological father Peter Hale to save him. Conversely, Scott is also very loyal to Malia, and learned how to control his new Alpha powers solely so he could save her from being harmed by Henry Tate, who believed her to be just a regular coyote who had killed his wife and daughter. *Malia is the first Werecoyote to join Scott's pack. *Malia's animalistic view on life changed due to Scott's influence, making her less willing to kill unless it is absolutely necessary. The fandom refers to this change in behavior regarding the members of the McCall Pack as "the Scott McCall Effect." *Malia and Scott have saved each other many times. **Malia saved Scott when he was attacked at the hospital by the Dread Doctors in Required Reading and when he was attacked by the Beast of Gevaudan in Maid of Gévaudan. **Scott saved Malia from being trapped in her coyote form for the rest of her life in More Bad Than Good, prevented her from dying from the canine distemper virus in Weaponized, and helped her steal the Desert Wolf's powers in Apotheosis. *After the Desert Wolf threaten to kill Malia on a full moon, Scott had Malia stay at his house for Protection. **Rather than looking for Mason and fighting the beast Scott and the Pack made her stay in the McCall House which was surrounded by Mountain Ash so the Desert Wolf couldn't kill her. *Scott worked with Deucalion to find a way to help Malia stop her mother, without killinh her. **This plan was set in motion in Lie Ability when Deucalion started to trick the Chimera Pack about Belasko's Talons, Telling them that who ever put them on will die. *In Season 5B, they teamed up against the Dread Doctors, with help from Chris Argent. *Scott and Malia's actors, Tyler Posey and Shelley Hennig, are very close friends in real life as well. Gallery Scott and malia anchors.jpg Scott and malia 117.jpg Scott and malia required reading.gif Scott and malia ouroboros.jpeg Scott and malia the last chimera 1.jpg Scott and malia the last chimera.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships